Friend or Foe?
by TheAnonymousUnicorn302183
Summary: 5 Kingdoms, 2 Colonies, 7 Packs, how will the world survive? Tensions are high in the 4 kingdoms, Romania, Titiania, Olympia, Atlantia, and Athenia as a strange beast declares war on them. The kingdoms and colonies hold a meeting but are interrupted by the 7 Packs. How will Prince Perseus save the world? Percy Jackson Werewolf AU


It started with the Kingdom of Titiania, a rough and wild kingdom. From there the Kingdom of Olympia was born, made from rebels from Titania. The Kingdom of Olympia was beautiful, it wasn't called the Homeland for nothing. Three Friends, Jupiter, Poseidon, and Hades all ruled Olympia peacefully with a iron fist. But it didn't last long. War broke out between Titiania and Olympia, and what was left of the once peaceful and beautiful homeland was a broken and beaten kingdom. The three friends ran away leaving Olympia and it's people.

A witch from Titiania came to what was left of the mighty kingdom and cursed them all with Lupus. This curse, one the titaness made up, turned anyone who was cursed by it into mindless beasts on the full moon. Soon the people with Lupus were split into two groups. The Lycan and the Lupi. The two leaders Lycan and Lupa, fought over who shoulder take over the homeland and it ended with Lupa sheeding her mindless beast and becoming a huge wolf.

From there anyone who didn't join Lupa and joined Lycan became the beasts they despised and would stay that way until they died. People who joined Lupa became what is known as Lupi, humans with a inner wolf. Tension had never been higher between the two wolf types.

And it only quickened when Jupiter decided to make his own kingdom and call it Romania. He married a young girl named Juno and quickly forget about his life in Olympia. Then Poseidon created a kingdom on the eastern seaboard of Greece, and he called it Atlantia. Poseidon married a young female creature named Amphirdite and he soon forgot about his homeland. But the last friend Hades, ran into the mountains and was never heard from again.

But this wasn't the end of the kingdoms. Soon a kingdom called Athenia was born into the world ruled by Queen Athena and King Frederick. It soon went into war with the kingdom of Atlantia and soon the whole country of Greece was picking sides. Romania joined Athenia in the war. Then two colonies, the black market ruled by a man named Hermes and a strange hunting and healers land rules by twins, Artemis and Apollo. These colonies joined up arms with Atlantia and the war had begun.

Everyone had forgot about Olympia, the Homeland of Greece. Titiania shrunk into the shadows and it was never seen again. The Lupi rebuilt Olympia and made villages for the people. But some Lupi set out to do other things in the world and some ended up in the kingdoms.

It was nearing the end of the war when a Lupi shifted in front of a crowd of guards. The guards shot it but there metal arrows but nothing seemed to work. Soon Lupi were poping up in every kingdom and almost everyone was scared. Those who weren't were called Justifiers and they would were a symbol in their hair or on their body.

All the kingdoms met up and cleared their differences to talk about the Lupi. At the end 4 of the 6 leaders there voted too end the war by killing the remaining Lupi. But two of the six leaders said nay, Hermes and Apollo. Hermes reason was a secret and Apollo felt that if he did this then he would die himself. Soon the Lupi and the Kingdoms met on the battlefield and the Lupi asked to make peace. The kingdoms just laughed at this and they charged the Lupi. Many of the Lupi there died and they didn't even have time to shift. It was pretty much a massacre. Then they went to villages in their kingdoms that held Lupi and killed them too, innocent woman and children. Thanks to Queen Athena, she was the one who tested Silver on the Lupi.

Anti-Lupi laws were set up everywhere and any found guilty of Lupi were killed off. But the two leaders who voted against the killing of Lupi tried to save them but only Hermes had worked for it. Artemis, the other ruler of there land, killed any Lupi in a mile of her land and so Apollo and her fought over the problem with Lupi. That's when Apollo attacked Artemis and transformed into a Lupi. After a fight Apollo ran away and his followers too. Artemis set up rules against men thinking all men were bad now. The fight for Lupi was over, but it would come again.

The Lycans ran off into the lands of Titiania never to be seen again. But sometimes a Lycan would show up in the land and tell the mortals and lupi to bow down to it, but that got them killed. Lupa ran off after the massacre of Lupi into the hills above the kingdom of Romania. They say she waits up there sleeping, waiting for someone to wake her.

So 500 Years have pased since then,but the the kings and queens of the kingdoms have found themselves immortal. Now sit back and relax we start with the born of Prince Perseus Jackson, the soon to be Savior of the Lupi!


End file.
